


Friendly Competition

by inkforhumanhands



Series: Daredevil Ficlets [14]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Ficlet, Frenemies, Gen, Minor Matt Murdock/Foggy Nelson, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkforhumanhands/pseuds/inkforhumanhands
Summary: Brett and Foggy compete to come up with the coffee shop's new drink menu item.
Relationships: Brett Mahoney & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Daredevil Ficlets [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880257
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Friendly Competition

**Author's Note:**

> prompt "coffee shop AU" for writer's month 2020

Foggy and Brett had entirely different approaches to almost everything involved in working at a coffee shop. Where Brett was all focus and efficiency, Foggy was loose and adaptive. Brett went through a line of customers like it was a speed run, entering their orders into the system so that they piled up before the baristas could possibly get through them. His other coworkers hated the added pressure to churn out drinks before the customers got antsy. Foggy loved it. Whenever he chatted up customers while working the register he got a talking to from the manager about wasting time, but if he did it while prepping their drinks he was providing a much-needed service. If Brett’s brusque manner rubbed someone the wrong way, by the time they left with their steaming cup in hand all was made right again.

Of course, their differences didn’t always complement each other. A single drop of syrup ended up on the counter? Brett was there. Foggy, on the other hand, routinely neglected to wipe spills until everything had gotten so sticky he couldn’t touch anything without regretting it. Brett often regretted being put on the same shift, and he let Foggy know it.

Foggy was pretty confident that Brett’s dislike for him was only skin-deep, though. Why else would he have given him the nudge he needed to finally ask for that cute blind guy’s number? So it wasn’t exactly anything more serious than a little friendly competition that had them pitted so firmly against each other to come up with a new drink for the menu. And yet somehow, their coworkers were left with the impression that by the end only one of them would be left alive.

Foggy generally picked up only enough shifts to supplement his scholarship and still have a social life, but he spent more and more hours working as the deadline their boss had given them drew closer. Any downtime was repurposed to experimentation with different flavors and some of the oddball ingredients the manager had ordered “for science.” He let everyone except for Brett try the ones that weren’t outright terrible. The cute blind guy, whose name was Matt, said the one with the cherry syrup in it was definitively the best, like he was some kind of authority. Foggy didn’t challenge him on it.

Brett, though, Brett worked in secrecy. On his breaks he drew tables of ingredients in a miniature notebook he kept in his pocket. Nobody ever saw him actually making anything.

The evening of the drink tasting arrived. All the employees gathered around a couple tables pushed together to accommodate the large number of sample cups. There was one for each employee of both Brett’s and Foggy’s concoctions. The two of them stood a little off to the side, holding their own cups filled with the other’s drink. It was time.

The workers all drank at the manager’s bidding, comparing the two options. Murmurs of appreciation echoed in the small dining area following each tasting. Brett bit his lip and looked down at his shoes. Foggy twirled his apron string by his hip. They waited for the verdict.

Their boss announced that she would make the final decision and then made a joke about what, did they think this was a democracy? Well lucky for them she was a magnanimous dictator who believed in equal opportunity, so she would put both drinks on the menu, and they should be proud of themselves.

Brett, trying not to smile, and Foggy, all teeth, shook hands. The best men had won.


End file.
